Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to non-slip surfaces and methods for creating same. More specifically, the present invention relates to non-slip surfaces and methods for creating same utilizing a plurality of pegs and a surface including a plurality of apertures.
Non-slip surfaces and/or products are known that utilize anti-slip techniques to prevent slips and falls. One such technique for creating a non-slip surface is to increase its normal force or the coefficient of friction such that the surface creates an indirect horizontal force. Frictional force equals the product of the coefficient of friction and the normal force: Ffr=μsFN. The coefficient of static friction may be increased, for example, by including sharp or rough features in the surface, however, such features can cut or damage objects placed upon such surface, or can accelerate the wear of such objects (e.g., shoes). Even if the primary object to be placed upon such a surface (e.g., a shoe) is ruggedized, secondary objects (e.g., hands) can be injured or damaged by the sharp or rough features if, for example, a fall should occur. Surfaces with a high coefficient of friction can also become coated by a film of a material having a low coefficient of friction such as water, frost, mud, grease, or oil, which may act to undermine the non-slip properties of the surface.
One solution known in the art to create a non-slip surface by increasing the surface's coefficient of friction is to place non-slip devices such as spikes or bumps on the surface itself in locations that are likely to come into contact with a person's shoe or foot. These non-slip devices are typically seen, for example, on open metal or plastic steps and metal grate bridges. As such devices are designed to dig into a person's shoe or foot, they can have the undesirable effect of damaging the soles of the shoe or foot. The pressure exerted on a bare foot by the small contact area of the non-slip device can also be very painful.
Similarly, surfaces having integral non-slip devices are also known including, for example, diamond plates and plastic mats with raised circular bumps. Again, such surfaces are designed such that the raised diamonds or bumps deform the sole of a shoe or foot. These non-slip devices are always present, therefore, the walking surface is always uneven and may act as a tripping hazard. Also, some circular bumps of the plastic mats are sloped inward such that only a component of the force applied to an object in contact therewith is horizontal. This therefore requires that a large pressure be exerted by the object in contact with the surface in order to deform such object.
Other known anti-slip solutions include very rough, sandpaper-type surfaces such as those found on diving boards, boat footplates, bath tubs and similar locations. Such surfaces can cut bare feet, especially if the skin is softened due to, for example, exposure to water. Other objects or body parts can also be damaged if they come into contact with such surfaces, as, for example, at the end of a fall onto the surface.
In lieu of sharp or rough features, sticky surface coatings such as chemical coatings may be used to increase the coefficient of static friction of a surface. However, such coatings may wear off or adhere to objects that come into contact with the surface. Also, sticky coatings can make it difficult for the object to be removed from the surface. For example, it may be difficult and/or tiring for someone to walk on such a surface because greater force is required to pull each shoe from the surface's sticky coating. Such surfaces can also become coated with dust, dirt, or a slippery material, which may act to reduce the coefficient of friction of such surface, thereby defeating or minimizing the effect of the non-slip surface.
Also, it is known to use non-slip devices such as shoes having integral cleats or spikes, or studded snow tires for cars, on traditional surfaces. Such devices are designed to deform, or dig into, the surface with which they are in contact to create a higher coefficient of friction for the surface. The sides of the cleat, for example, can provide a horizontal force on a surface; however, cleats must penetrate such surface in order to function properly. These repeated penetrations can damage or destroy the surfaces upon which they are used. Hence, the use of such devices is limited to the greatest extent possible. For example, athletes are not typically allowed to enter buildings while wearing cleats, and studded snow tire use is typically limited to winter months. In addition, if the surface in contact with such devices is too hard, the gripping function is compromised as such devices are unable to achieve sufficient penetration. Also, the protrusions on such devices are subjected to exertion and large pressures, thus they tend to wear away or become damaged in addition to damaging the surfaces with which they are in contact.
Alternate non-slip equipment is also known such as electro-magnetic shoes utilized with steel surfaces or suction cups utilized with glass surfaces. The attraction between the shoes and/or cups and the surface is sufficiently strong to minimize the potential for disengagement from the floor, and thereby a fall. Such equipment is typically expensive, limited in locations of use, and requires the users to be specifically trained.
Similarly, it is known to use mechanical locks coupled to a surface wherein a shoe or the like is clicked into the lock to prevent it from dislodging therefrom until the user chooses to physically unlock it. Racing bicycles, skis, and certain NASA weightless space applications utilize such mechanical locks to lock shoes or boots into place. Freedom of movement and selection of foot placement is extremely limited in these applications as the locks do not conform to, or otherwise protect, the shoe or boot. Also, they require the object to be correctly positioned and oriented in order to lock and unlock the object in place. Sometimes it may be difficult for the object (e.g., a shoe) to disengage from the surface quickly, for example, in an emergency situation which may cause injury to a user. Further, lock-in surfaces only work if the shoe/boot and the lock match.